


Луна и ты

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [10]
Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Backstory, Conversations, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Summer, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Сломанный вентилятор приводит к любопытству и мыслям о будущем.





	Луна и ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon And You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886265) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



Этой ночью было жарко и липко. Пенни думала, что должна была уже привыкнуть к этому (сколько лет она провела в горах Катскилл, сидя под вентиляторами и отмахиваясь от мух, пытаясь поправить вечно текущий макияж?), но лето в этой глуши все еще было чем-то ужасным. Этого не могли исправить даже мороженое и ледяные ванны.

— Пенни! — Бейби шагала к ней через лужайку, гораздо смелее, чем в начале лета. — У тебя нет запасного вентилятора? В студии сломался.

— Конечно, в гостиной один стоит, — маленький вентилятор, который она вытащила на крыльцо, вполне сойдет для охлаждения, а потом она вернется к большому вентилятору в спальне.

У Бейби ушла минута на поиски обещанного вентилятора.

— Как ты? Выглядишь гораздо лучше, — сказала она, прижимая вентилятор в груди и вытаскивая его из коттеджа.

— Гораздо лучше, — признала Пенни. Она все еще чувствовала, что должна Бейби и ее отцу за то, что благополучно пережила свой кризис. Большинство ее собственных знакомых, большинство здешних туристов поджали бы хвосты, едва почуяв небольшие проблемы за углом. Но не Хаусманы. — Ты как будто задумалась о чем-то.

Бейби, поморщившись, кивнула.  
— О будущем. Я должна поступить в Корпус Мира после окончания университета, и я думаю, не будет ли лучше сделать это... где-то еще.

Пенни не удивилась, что Бейби хочет присоединиться к Корпусу Мира. Кто-то настолько юная и идеалистически настроенная? Да, Пенни сделала бы то же самое в ее возрасте, если бы тогда существовал Корпус Мира. До того, как открыла глаза пошире и поняла, как работает мир.

— Куда-то ты да попадешь, Бейби. Я знаю, — она имела в виду «в какое-то особенное место», даже если это особенное место было бы не горами Катскиллс.

— Я просто не хочу прощаться со всеми, кого встретила здесь, — она застенчиво улыбнулась Пенни. — То, что я узнала о себе благодаря тебе.

— Я о себе тоже кое-что узнала благодаря тебе, — Бейби была хороша для ее самооценки и эго.

— Ну так, — сказала Бейби. — Думаю, мне стоит попрактиковаться в поцелуях на прощание. Мне никогда не приходилось этого делать, когда я была в старшей школе.

Бейби была непопулярна? По ее поведению такого и не скажешь.

— Ты мне говоришь, что тебе некого поцеловать, когда будешь уезжать из дома?

— Некого, — призналась Бейби.

Пенни пожала плечами. Она с таким же успехом может флиртовать.

— А ты когда-нибудь думала о том, чтобы поцеловать девушку вроде меня?

Бейби приглушенно ахнула.

— Я... — она сглотнула. — Зависит от того, попросит ли меня девушка.

— Я прошу, — Пенни нервно улыбнулась.

— Тогда да, Пенни.

Пенни обхватила пальцами подбородок Бейби:

— Считай, что мы практикуемся в прощальных поцелуях.

Губы слегка коснулись, затем прижались. Поцелуи с девушкой всегда были слаще поцелуев с мужчиной — они были мягкими, не требующими спешки и не необходимыми, пока маленькие ручки Бейби не легли на середину ее спины и отчаянно не надавили. Когда она отступила, глаза Бейби светились, яркие и большие, как луна.

Пенни запомнит эти глаза и будет искать их в Нью-Йорке. На всякий случай.


End file.
